


see you maybe

by loveletterd



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Mark Lee (NCT), First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, Mentions of Blood, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas-centric, mark is clumsy and gay, on a skateboard, yukhei is a big puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveletterd/pseuds/loveletterd
Summary: mark nearly kills the cutest boy he's ever seen.





	see you maybe

Mark has never been the most observant person. It's not that he doesn't try to pay attention to the world around him, he's just always been a boy who has his head in the clouds. He's a daydreamer, someone who can get lost in their thoughts so easily and completely disconnect from reality without even noticing. Mark always has a lot to think about, and constantly lets it carry him away.

His friends love to tease him about this, especially when he drifts away during a class just from looking out the window and getting pulled into the sky by the sun and the clouds that beckon him to escape from what the teacher is droning on and on about. They think it's funny when Mark gets scolded by the teacher for not being able to answer a question, much to his embarrassment. He knows they mean no harm, and he knows that if it were one of them constantly finding themselves distracted he would likely giggle at their misfortune too.

He also knows that his habit comes with more downfalls than benefits. He finds it hard to focus on work and class, he comes off as rude or cold or shy whenever he slips away during a conversation, or around new people, and he's almost gotten hurt many, many times while walking.

It's not his fault that he has such a vivid and bright imagination. Anyone could get so easily lost with a mind like Mark's.

Today, Mark's music is his biggest distraction. His best friend Donghyuck had made him a playlist of new songs and he decided to listen to it on his walk to school. The songs are fun and upbeat and Mark finds himself falling into the trap of his own thoughts. He's happily distracted and isn't too worried about being so as the journey to school is almost always uneventful, and he goes early enough that most kids aren't even on their way yet. He likes being early because it gives him the opportunity to spend some time alone before class, maybe read a bit before having to try and invest himself in the rest of his day.

Mark isn't expecting anything out of the ordinary, but of course, the universe has to surprise him somehow.

Just as he's rounding the building to get to the front doors, a boy on a skateboard comes rolling towards him. Mark doesn't see him, his eyes trained on the sky, and he doesn't hear him with his headphones in his ears. He only returns to reality when the boy lets out a shout, drawing Mark's widened eyes to him as he advances rapidly. Mark is frozen with fear and only watches helplessly as the boy tries to swerve on the tiny walkway before finally just slamming a foot down on the pavement. He's going to fast to stop properly, body stumbling off of the board before slamming into Mark and sending them both to the ground.

Mark shrieks as he's knocked into the grass, landing on his side with a painful thud. The boy who hit him isn't as lucky and ends up hitting the pavement roughly. The board rolls to a stop and Mark pushes up onto his knees with a groan, shoulder already sore. He looks over to the other boy and is horrified to find him unmoving, face down on the pavement. He immediately panics, rushing to try and at least roll him over. He's substantially larger than Mark and proves heavier when he has to heave his broad torso up and into his lap while praying that he's okay.

"Please tell me I didn't kill you," Mark begs, watching his face twist up before he groans, eyes squinting up at him.

He frowns, opening his mouth to speak, but Mark beats him to it.

"I didn't kill you."

"No..." He grumbles, going to sit up properly. Mark watches with worried eyes as he reaches up a hand to push overgrown, messy hair out of his face, nose scrunching. That's when he sees something that makes his stomach churn.

"Oh my god, you're bleeding!"

The boy lets out a sound of confusion before looking at Mark, eyes trailing down to his torso before widening. They dart to his own body and take in the cuts on his arms from breaking his fall.

"Oh my god, I'm bleeding!"

Mark looks down at himself to see what had the boy so focused and finds that his grey hoodie has been stained with an unpleasant crimson. He goes into panic mode.

"Shit, we've gotta get you to the nurse." He shoves to his feet and fixes his backpack before waiting for the boy to follow in his footsteps. He doesn't, just remains sitting on the ground with wide, blank eyes and shaky hands. "Are you okay?"

"I hate blood." The boy practically whispers, shaking his head slowly.

Mark curses himself for being so damn distracted again. If he had just been paying attention for once, this poor boy wouldn't be hurt to the point of bleeding. He decides it's his duty to help him no matter what, since he got him into the situation. He crouches down to his level and sheds his backpack before unzipping it.

He tries to distract the boy while looking for anything to cover the injuries, his hands digging beneath books.

"I'm Mark." He says softly, pulling out a handful of unused napkins from when he went out for lunch the previous day. "What's your name?"

"Yukhei." The boy whispers, watching Mark continue digging around in his bag. "But most people call me Lucas."

"Why's that? Yukhei is a lovely name." Mark smiles a little, pulling out his freshly washed gym shirt.

"More typical I guess. Easier to say too."

"You shouldn't change your name to cater to other people, Yukhei." Mark takes his hand and begins wrapping his forearm in the shirt, frowning at the way the material just turns red. "Do you mind if I call you that?"

"No, I like it better than Lucas anyway."

He seems to be relaxing a little bit as Mark ties the shirt off, concealing the scrapes on his one arm but leaving the other exposed. He just presses the napkins to those, urging Yukhei to hold them in place. He does without even glancing down and finally follows Mark as he climbs back to his feet. Mark collects their bags and his skateboard, and motions for him to walk beside him into the school.

The halls are empty due to the early hour, but he knows the nurse is in her office. As they walk side by side, Mark struggles to keep up with Yukhei's long legs despite their slow pace. He seems a little unsteady, and Mark worries he may have hit his head. He hopes it isn't that bad.

"What grade are you?" Yukhei asks a question this time as they enter the small office.

"11. You?"

"Oh. Me too."

"I haven't seen you before," Mark states, helping Yukhei to sit on one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs before knocking on the nurse's door.

"I just moved here this year."

Mark sits down next to him and pulls the napkins away, cringing as he tosses them in the garbage. As he's uncovering the boy's arm the nurse enters, a gasp sounding from her lips.

"Oh dear, what happened here?"

Yukhei smiles sheepishly. "Skateboard accident."

Mark can't help but giggle. He feels his heart swell as Yukhei does the same, a wide grin forming on his face as the nurse tsks and shakes her head, motioning for him sit on the paper covered bench. Mark stays.

He stays and watches as she inspects and cleans his cuts, before wrapping one arm in a bandage. The other isn't as affected, and she's able to stick a few little band-aids over it and be done.

"Now, did you fall?" The nurse asks Mark as Yukhei finally examines his arms, face no longer paper white from fear.

"Yeah, but I just landed on my shoulder in the grass. I'm alright."

She turns back around to look at Yukhei, catching him off guard as he picks at the bandage already. She clears her throat, startling him and making Mark giggle.

"How about you?"

"How about me what?"

She sighs. "You fell. Are you alright? Did you hit your head?"

Yukhei scoffs, holding up his arms in front of him before flexing. "Nah, these guns took the brunt of it all."

Mark stifles a laugh and receives a wink in return, the nurse rolling her eyes and pulling off her rubber gloves.

"Very nice. You can go then."

Yukhei looks to Mark with big bright eyes and hops off of the bench, that same grin stuck his face. When he's not pale and panicking, Mark has a chance to really take in his appearance. He's pretty, that's for sure.

His lips are full and pink and his smile is contagious, but Mark keeps getting drawn to his eyes. They're so endearing, wide and innocent and glittering under the sunlight that creeps through the blinds. For a moment, he's frozen. He can't stop staring and he feels himself begin to get lost in the depths of the boy's eyes, a small smile curling onto his lips.

"Mark?" Yukhei laughs, his personality so much bolder than it was not long ago. "Are you okay?"

Mark realizes then that he's been caught in a cliché, dazed by the appearance of a pretty boy. He shakes himself out and nods, awkwardly fumbling to pick up his backpack.

"Sorry. About everything. Here." He shoves the skateboard at the taller boy, feeling his guilt about causing the boy harm returning. He just wants to get out of the office and forget this whole chaotic morning even happened.

And his damn shoulder is still sore.

"Wait." Yukhei stops him from going anywhere, hand grabbing ahold of his sleeve and halting his step.

Mark turns slowly and swallows hard, staring up at the boy curiously. "Yeah?"

"Your hoodie."

Mark looks down. "Oh. Right."

Yukhei drops the skateboard and catches Mark very off guard by pulling his own bloodstained sweater over his head. It reveals a clean t-shirt, which he also discards quickly.

Mark would be lying if he said he didn't feel like drooling at the sight of the boy's toned torso. He blinks quickly and averts his eyes, cursing his damn hormones. Yukhei pays no mind to this, just hands the shirt to Mark.

"Here. I have another in my bag."

"Oh." Mark takes the shirt and flushes pink, the scent of cologne filling his senses. He doesn't move to change, just watches Yukhei pull out another shirt and slip it on. He doesn't feel nearly as comfortable just stripping in front of the boy, especially when his body doesn't even begin to compare to his. He just cradles the clothing in his arms and ignores the hot blush on his cheeks.

"Hey, are you busy at lunch?" Yukhei asks as he slings his bag over his shoulder and grabs his skateboard again.

Mark rushes for an answer. "I usually just eat in the library with my friends—so no I guess. That's not really...busy."

Yukhei grins. "Great. I'm going for pizza down the street if you wanna come."

"Oh!" Mark exclaims yet again, eyes widening at the unexpected invitation. "Aren't you—you're not mad at me?"

Yukhei scoffs. "You saved my life."

"I also almost took it."

At that the boy laughs, eyes scrunching up and smile wide. Mark likes his laugh—it's loud and full and he looks purely happy when he does it. He could get used to hearing it.

"What's important is you helped me afterwards. Not everyone would do that." Yukhei says genuinely. "And I sort of really need some friends around here. So if you wanna come just...meet me outside, okay?"

"Okay." Mark nods quickly as the bell rings, signalling the start of class.

"See you maybe, Mark!" Yukhei exclaims as he rushes out of the office, disappearing into the hallway full of students.

Mark just watches him go with pink still staining his cheeks. Maybe he will see Yukhei again.

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! i was going to write for a different ship but i realized i'm really attached markhei and the relationship i wrote for them, so i thought i would explore it a little more!! :D


End file.
